


Five Times Brennan Gets Angry at Booth

by HanaXans



Category: Bones (TV), House M.D.
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title says it all, really. I couldn't resist a slight crossover with House. This was written probably sometime season 2, so, more than a bit behind on canon events.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Brennan Gets Angry at Booth

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all, really. I couldn't resist a slight crossover with House. This was written probably sometime season 2, so, more than a bit behind on canon events.

1.  
Brennan had called Booth and left a dozen messages. She'd waited two hours before running out of patience, and bullying Hodgins to accompany her. Brennan suspected she could find more bones laying hidden, waiting to be identified.

Hodgins wasn't Booth and didn't have the training he had. Even with her own skills, Brennan was still overpowered same as Hodgins. Now they were trussed up in a cellar, its location a mystery to Brennan since she had no idea how long she'd been unconscious, and how far they could have been moved.

She wasn't panicking, for all she didn't know if their captors would return to finish the job (Brennan prayed to a god she didn't believe in, that Hodgins never woke up if that happened). She didn't know if they would be left in the cellar to become another set of unidentified bones hidden away by that rat bastard. She wasn't scared, even though Hodgins wasn't moving, and she couldn't be sure he was even breathing still. Brennan was too busy being angry at Booth for failing to answer his phone, for not meeting up with her, for not rescuing them already.

2.  
"Bones!"

Brennan barely restrained the urge to roll her eyes, as she slowed down and turned to watch Booth catch up with her. "Here," he said, handing a file to her as he fell into step.

"What is this?"

"Oh, just a little something I thought you'd like to see," the FBI agent replied, in a tone too light and angelic for her to trust. Warily, she opened the case file, to look at the police report. Possession of narcotics.

Brennan glanced at the picture. Grey hair. Intelligent blue eyes. She snapped the file shut and glared at Booth.

"You ran a background check on Greg?!"

"Well, you're dating him, aren't you?"

"One date. One. And--I don't go running background checks on every girl you date!"

"I don't like him," Booth groused.

"He's House. He makes a point of being not like-able. I don't need your approval on the men I date."

"Oh, so you are dating him!"

"Booth!"

3.  
She was on vacation. An actual vacation, with no long dead bones showing up to tempt her into working. Just sun, and sand, and a laptop to work on her next book. Oh, and the marketplace. Angela would so adore many of the craft pieces on display. Brennan browsed, to find the best piece for her coworker and friend.

Brennan stood there admiring the bead work on a pillowcase, when a prickling sensation at the back of her neck made her hyper-aware she was being watched. She knew it wasn't the abuelita whose work she was studying and turning, she saw.

He smiled broadly. She glared back. Booth was following her on her vacation.

4.

The one time Brennan insisted on driving, Booth would not stop critiquing her driving skills and nearly got them lost twice.

5.

She agreed to a church; he agreed on the time and the day. He refused to let her pay for her dress; she refused to wear white or ruffles. They both agreed to invite only a few people. On the day, Brennan was resplendent in red, waiting. He was late. Her cell phone rang, echoing in the annals of the church. Brennan listened quietly to the voice on the other end of the phone, fuming. Only Booth could manage to get abducted, beat up, and kill a guy on the day of their wedding.


End file.
